


A Coffee and Lat(t)e Night

by scarletsky4748



Series: GooGooBom is Messy AF [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Coffee, Friendship, M/M, for once i didn't include chicken, i love ma boys, it's not that serious i swear i love sitcom :"), light sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletsky4748/pseuds/scarletsky4748
Summary: Joochan dislikes bitter things, be it figurative or connotative. He likes sweet and fluffy things. Thus, it's only natural when he finds himself gravitating toward Jibeom. However, sweet things can cause toothache. And sweet people may... cause heartache. Hence, Donghyun reminds him often to brush teeth after eating candy and to not being too clingy to Jibeom. He said, be cautious of toothache and heartache.
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: GooGooBom is Messy AF [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Coffee and Lat(t)e Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that all in this is a fan imagination uwu

**A Coffee and Lat(t)e Night**

* * *

Joochan dislikes bitter things, be it figurative or connotative. He likes sweet and fluffy things. Thus, it's only natural when he finds himself gravitating toward Jibeom.

Jibeom is sweet just like the cotton candy he favoured greatly during his childhood (or so he's being told). Also, Jibeom has fluffy hair, puffy cheeks and warm tummy. You can never get tired watching this God's masterpiece and that warm tummy is the best place to snuggle, he swears.

And really, Joochan likes sweet things with no doubt.

However, sweet things can cause toothache. And sweet people may... cause heartache. Hence, Donghyun reminds him often to brush after eating candy and to not being too clingy to Jibeom. He said, be cautious of toothache and heartache.

Having one of those is already a pain on the ass. Both? As much as Donghyun wishes Joochan to get beaten hard for teasing him too much, he won't let his friend suffering such misery.

Still, Joochan is a stubborn one.

So, when Joochan comes to him with a heavy sigh and gloomy face, Donghyun didn’t find it surprising at all. He has warned him.

“Something happened?”

Yeah, definitely. He didn’t particularly need to ask judging by how lumpy Joochan throw himself next to him.

The foxy eyes owner simply answered him with another round of heavy sigh.

Donghyun has seen Joochan at his worst state, but it’s… different. He looks like a soulless body.

Their vocal trainer’s scold can’t even put Joochan in this state.

“Do you know about Jibeom’s ex?”

He’s been always a good listener, believe it or not. Although all he does is fighting and bickering with Joochan, he listens to his buddy attentively.

“I think they’re still together.” And with that, again, a heavy sigh.

“You sound like an old man sighing like that, you’re not even half a century.”

Joochan rolls his eyes at the typical critic.

“How are you so sure about that?”

After that, he shrugs. Slowly, he sits and properly facing his close friend. He isn’t sure how he looks but the way Donghyun scrunches in disapproval at his appearance already speaks volume. He must look terrible.

“I was, well, I have a schedule with him today for vocal class. We’re having coffee after that.”

“You?” the frown on Donghyun’s forehead somehow makes Joochan triggered. Well, all is fair in love and war, did Donghyun never hear of that?

“Yeah, I need to try that bitter thing sometimes.” He scoffs. “Anyway, after that he gets me cookies, and it’s delicious, so yea it’s a fair dosage and we ate at this new chicken place which is also delicious. It’s all nice and slow and then,” the stop was a harsh pit and Donghyun winches knowing that things will be escalated from there on, “there’s a call. And after that, this girl was suddenly at front. I don’t know what they’re talking about, I think she’s asking him to meet her? And you know how Jibeom is just ugh!!!”

The frustration is real. Donghyun watches quietly as his friend tries to calm himself. Jibeom’s kindness is to a fault. Everyone knows that.

“Is that all?”

Unless it’s Joochan. For some reason, jibeom likes to tease Joochan, a lot, and sometimes, purposely, being a lil evil. But Joochan is also the one he pampers more than anyone else. Get Joochan to nag him about something and the next second he’ll do it. Even though sometimes he gonna drag Jaehyun along. Nevertheless, everyone knows it’s simply a cover to hide his ‘affectionate’ gesture towards Joochan.

“Well, it doesn’t end that way. They’re suddenly hugging, she hugged him and he hugged her. Glad that place is secluded so no one is watching. After that, he became very agitated and reluctant to say anything. He asked me to not telling anyone, isn’t that suspicious?”

Donghyun raises a brow. “Why do you think it’s suspicious?”

“Of course, it is! I mean, if it’s nothing much, it should be okay for us to talk about that.” Joochan mutters as he falls back to the bed. Donghyun still gives him that questioning look.

“Did you ask why?”

“Why should I?”

They stare, Joochan’s gaze is fierce, but it's no different from a sulky kitten's gaze for Donghyun.

“Then how do you know you’re right?”

The latter opens his mouth almost too quickly, likely ready to defend himself. Then, he closes it almost as instant and sighs again.

“Bitter thing is the worst.” After a while, that short mumble is all that Donghyun heard before his friend taking out his phone and messaging someone.

Donghyun bets on all his money that Joochan is texting Jibeom when the latter suddenly needs to borrow his jacket.

“It’s already night, you better not get any sweet in your system.” That’s all his reminder when Joochan excuses himself from the room and apologize to Donghyun for the sudden intrusion.

“Yes, mom.”

“For real, it literally can give you heartache, it’s dumb if you die young because of a heart stroke.”

On that, Joochan just waves, leaving the room, cuddling onto the thick jacket as he moves to the café next door.

Jibeom is there, on the top floor of the two stories house. A cup is half-filled with black liquid, likely americano. Joochan memorizes it very well since Jibeom been taking it way too often for his energizer drink.

“Thanks for accompanying me.” Thus, a smile greets. It’s small and simple. A bit solemn on the tip.

“Considering it as a favour, so you’re actually in debt to me.” He snickers, a sprinkle of playfulness slips there. Though, he looks mostly nonchalant (or try so hard to look like one).

“I do? Very well.” Jibeom simply agrees, taking the coffee for another sip with a more relaxed smile. “I’m sorry about before. She was sad, and I feel responsible for that so I just do… that, comforting her as much as I can.”

“… did something happen?”

“Kinda.” The slight winch on his gesture is a sign. This topic is a sensitive issue for him or something that hurts him. “She wanted to revenge me, somehow, for leaving her. So, she dates this guy. But in the process, she got hurt a lot to maintain that perfect image. Although at first, she holds just fine, it slowly eats her alive and at one point she breaks.”

It’s pain in his eyes. Joochan feels his heart aching and it tastes bitter on his bud. Really, Jibeom is too kind for his own good.

“So she comes to you, for comfort?”

“She did. So I did what I can.” Then, it’s a long pause. Jibeom looks down as he inhales a deep breath. “She asked me to continue what we had.”

The air is suddenly heavy. It hangs like a suffocating rope around his neck and Joochan clear his throat.

“So, you’re getting together with her?”

Jibeom shakes his head and the way his smile twitches up is quite unexpected. “I won’t forsake you and everyone else for my selfishness, though. I don’t want to lose you guys. At that time, when I comfort her, I feel deeply guilty for taking you guys at stake. If someone sees that, not only me will be the target, our group will. And I really didn’t want to disappoint anyone.”

When their eyes meet, it feels like he sees the magic bloom in front of him. It’s warmth, a tender glow of light.

And what a lucky day, at that important part, just like in any cliché story, a waiter comes and steals the momentum. He offers them (particularly Jibeom) for a refill or a new order. Joochan decides he’ll have something as well. He goes there to accompany Jibeom, he should as well accompany this Busan man with his coffee.

Another shot of americano won’t hurt after this many bitter things he tasted today, right?

“Please change that to latte, his preference is more on the sweet side.”

Yet Jibeom just makes his way there, giving this cheeky glance at him.

“Psh, I can drink it just fine.”

“Say someone who only took a sip of americano this evening,”

Joochan only sticks his tongue as an answer. Hence, the waiter left their table. They quickly get their focus onto each other.

“Well, anyway, I hope you didn’t take it the wrong way about this evening.” Jibeom heaves heavily, looking at Joochan with a sad smile. “It’s just, she was someone precious to me, and seeing her down like that while I have the wonderful opportunity to grow and pursue my dream with you and everyone” the pause was a blue, and Joochan feels it too. “It makes me sad.” 

The irritation he feels then just disappears. He really needs to thank Donghyun for his nag, if it’s not for his bestie, he’ll never probably find about this side of Jibeom.

“Do you want to comfort her again?” he asks carefully.

Jibeom shakes his head. Though, it takes him a moment before he answers.

“It’ll be bad if she depends on me. It’ll be simply addiction and it’ll be not healthy for both of us, and worse, it’ll affect you guys. So, it’s better to take the step now.”

It’s a very reasonable and realistic answer. Joochan hums, nodding, simply supporting while he recalls back how this dreamer before his eyes is a damned realist and a very straightforward person despite him being too kind for his own good.

“One day she will understand that.”

A cup of latte lands on their table some moments later. Then, they spent the rest talking about anything, mostly Joochan listens. Jibeom rarely tells people of his backstory, he’s usually the one being the listener. Joochan is relieved he can also be a listener for Jibeom. 

“I think we should head back to the dorm. It’s already 2 in the morning.”

The realization takes Joochan by surprise. They’re talking about anything and everything then suddenly the clock hits 2 AM. 

He nods and puts the cup down, which invites a shocking look from Jibeom.

“Wow, you drink it all.” He exclaims, half in disbelief.

Joochan simply grins, shrugging lightly.

That night, he discovers that not all bitter things are worst, some bitter things can be sweet. And as there's a medicine for toothache, there's also medicine for heartache, right? He would be fine.

Bitterness is a part of the journey in life as bitter things are. And maybe, maybe, Jibeom can teach him how to enjoy bitter things little by little.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO CLOSE TO MY BREAK OMG ;;; for a lil update, imma soon going to complete QnA and post a new fic for an event and I'm currently working on some draft too (hopefully next week near the year end I can update it all on Ao3). I really miss them gosh and I need my supply of 3355 :") For whoever reading this, I hope you have a nice day! Happy soon to New Year and Merry Christmas!


End file.
